Come to an end
by crazystick
Summary: If you've read all good things, now get Kim's side, fusion with a much beloved comic title of mine, Gen13.   In light of recent events Kim's life is going to be turned on it's ear as she finds out more about herself and her family than she ever wanted to.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Kim possible, or any other property i may use in this story, just borrowing...

"And lastly I just want to say I think Ron taught us all something, as for me he taught the most painful lesson of all; as he once said about nap time in Pre-k, you don't what you have until it's gone." Kim said to the assembled people at the synagogue for her best friend's funeral.

"With Rabbi Katz's approval I think it's time to say goodbye. If Colonel Tilton and his men would please step forward, it's time to go." Kim said shakily as seven marines in full dress blues stepped forward draping an American flag on Ron's casket, and taking the handles lifted it up onto their shoulders.

Ron's mother, father, and Kim led them from the synagogue to the hearse. The procession was enormous as almost all the people they'd helped over the years had turned out, and/or donated money to help with the cost.

"May he walk in perpetual light this young man taken from us far too soon. " Rabbi Katz intoned as the casket was lowered into the ground. Kim couldn't take it anymore she'd been strong for everyone else's benefit for a week, but this was it she was never going to see him again. Her lip began to shake, the tears came despite her, and finally she wept like a child into her father's shoulder, as the torrent of grief spilled out all at once. The marines present gave Ron a twenty-one gun salute. The flag had been folded and presented to his mother by Kim earlier.

Gloria had always said Ron was going to get himself killed following Kim around; ironically it was by Bonnie's older sister who was texting and driving.

Kim went to his grave after everyone left and she regained her composure. The last person she expected to be there was there as well.

"What are you doing here, Shego?" Kim asked arms crossed.

"Paying my respects, what's it to ya?" the woman asked testily sporting a black eye and taking a sip from a hip flask.

"What are ya drinkin'?" Kim asked sitting next to her.

"Bourbon." Shego replied.

"Don't suppose you're willing to share? Never liked funerals much." a heavyset man with long salt and pepper hair with matching goatee asked leaning on a cane.

"Who are you?" Kim asked.

"A friend of your parents." the man replied.

"I've never seen you before." Kim said.

"And God willing, you never will again." The man replied enigmatically as he set a fast food cup next to Ron's head stone.

"Your protector is gone Kimberly, you best be careful out there, it's a cold scary world outside of Middleton. You're welcome." The man said as he turned to walk away.

"Wait I don't understand!" Kim exclaimed getting up to follow him.

"You will, give it…thirty six hours." The man said checking his watch; a breeze blew his suit jacket open to reveal a handgun tucked in his waistband. Kim stopped.

"And Shego, get yourself checked for breast cancer, it runs in your family." The man said walking away.

"Spooky." Shego said taking a drink.

"No kidding. What happened to your eye?" Kim asked.

"Gloria Stoppable has a mean backhand." Shego said.

"Oh yeah she does." Kim replied.

"She smack you too?" Shego asked.

"Blocked it, but it would've hurt if I didn't." Kim said.

"So why you?"

"Chain of events, he followed me which led to you, makes perfect sense. I'd take her over his dad, he used to box." Kim shrugged taking the flask and giving it an experimental sip.

"Bleh, you could run a car off this stuff." Kim said handing the flask back.

"It's an acquired taste." Shego said.

"Can I ask you a question?" Shego asked.

"Sure, why not." Kim replied.

"How come you and Stoppable never dated?" Shego asked.

"Life and my dad got in the way." Kim replied.

"But, your butt rocker is just hunky dory? Your dad is a shitty judge of character." Shego said frankly.

"He knows what's going on he isn't stupid the week I stopped talking to him he said Ron nearly killed himself…" Kim said sadly.

"No shit?" Shego asked surprised.

"Yeah, I'm a bitch, I took him for granted, and I always assumed he was going to there. I'm going to take that to my grave, Shego."

"Whoa, whoa, you aren't going to do something stupid on me are you?" Shego asked.

"I didn't know you cared." Kim replied sarcastically.

"Kim, it's over no website, no more chases across roof tops, no more heists gone wrong. Dr D's goin' straight." Shego said.

"You're kidding." Kim said.

"Global Justice gave him an offer he couldn't refuse." Shego replied with a shrug.

"And you?" Kim asked.

"I'm going with him. We've been doin the nasty for like six months now." Shego said.

"There's an image I soooo did not need." Kim said plainly.

"Yeah, sorry." Shego said.

"Whatever, at least you're getting some on a regular basis." Kim said.

"As if you aren't." Shego replied with a nudge.

"It's as if it's really all Josh has on his mind lately." Kim sighed.

"Uh, Kimmie, newsflash, he's a teenager." Shego said.

"Yeah, found this in my room." Kim said handing Shego a lyric sheet.

"Under other circumstances I'd be laughing my ass off…" Shego replied.

"Yeah, we're done he just doesn't know it yet." Kim said plainly.

"You going to kick his ass? You probably could, he's kind of a pussy." Shego said.

"One mission I took his dumb-ass on…" Kim said.

"Ya know? You're kinda cute when you swear." Shego chuckled.

"Careful those Kigo people on the internet might start getting ideas." Kim said.

"You're a little young for me…" Shego said.

"And I'm not a lesbian, so moving on…"Kim said.

"Gonna miss the sex?" Shego asked.

"Seeing as it formed the basis for our relationship, not really." Kim shrugged.

"Well, I hope it works out for ya, Cuz I gotta go." Shego said standing up and walking to the car that just pulled up.

"Have a nice life, Shego." Kim said waving.

"You too, and for the record, I'd have made him a man if you didn't. I owed him that much." Shego said getting into the car.

Kim went home and found her mother.

"For the record everyone was right about Josh." Kim said taking the paper from her pocket.

"Oh God, Kimmie." Anne said hugging her.

"I'm going upstairs, call me for dinner." Kim said.

"Dinner was two hours ago…" Anne replied.

"Oh, sorry." Kim said half heartedly.

"Josh is up there waiting." Anne said.

"Oh goodie, he won't be here long…" Kim said.

"Hey babe, you ok?" Josh asked upon her entrance.

"No, I'm not. You're a terrible composer by the way…" Kim said holding up the lyric sheet.

"Where'd you find that?"

"Under my bed of all places." Kim said.

"Ron was psycho." Josh said.

"Ron was right." Kim replied venomously.

"I take it that's it?" Josh asked.

"Get out before I break every bone in your body." Kim growled.

"Whoa, ok, ok Kim you're upset you're grieving…" Josh said and was interrupted by the racking of a shotgun.

"Now, Joshua, and don't ever come back." Anne said leveling a shotgun at him.

"Holy shit, Is your whole family crazy?" Josh asked as he was leaving.

"That song isn't getting on the radio anytime soon…" Anne said.

"Whatever." Josh replied.

"You make trouble for my daughter over this and I will find you Josh Mankey, I'm a surgeon I can make it look like an accident all too easily." Anne said evilly. Josh gulped.

"Hey, it didn't work out." Josh shrugged.

"Understatement of the year." Anne agreed

"Mom I don't want to freak you out, but there was a creepy guy at Ron's grave. He said he knew you and dad." Kim said after Josh left.

"Creepy, like how?" her mother asked.

"He left a fast-food cup at his grave. I thought it was kinda poor taste, I mean at least he coulda used a Bueno Nacho cup. He also said something about my protector being gone." Kim said.

"Was he about your father's height, heavy set, with long hair and a goatee?" Anne asked.

"Yeah, he had a cane too, who is he?" Kim asked.

"Did he say anything else?" Anne asked, with a look that worried Kim.

"Yeah, you're welcome, when I told him I didn't understand, he said I would in thirty six hours, which kinda freaked me out." Kim said.

"Stay here. I'll microwave something for you." Anne said heading down stairs.

The race was on, Anne called a different number she never hoped she'd have to.

"Hello?" a female voice asked.

"Yes, may I speak to John Lynch, please?"

"Regarding?"

"Tell him Dr. Anne Grey would like to speak to him."

"Ok….Mister L! Phone!" the female voice shouted.

"Terribly sorry this is John." A man said.

"I'm calling in that favor John." Anne said while tossing some leftovers into the microwave.

"Annie? It's been years…."

"I'm serious this isn't a social call." Anne said bluntly.

"What do you need?"Lynch asked.

"Kimberly is going to manifest in thirty six hours give or take…"

"Anne, the gen factor isn't an exact science." Lynch said.

"It is when Nicky Weaver is involved." Anne replied.

"I thought he was dead." Lynch said plainly.

"Apparently not." Anne replied.

"So, what do you need from me?"

"Someone to keep her out of Ivanna's hands, of course." Anne said.

"Anne, I'm kind of full up at the moment."Lynch said as a commotion was being raised in the back round.

"I'm sorry but who does the maintenance on your cybernetic eye, John?"Anne asked coolly.

"Ok, ok I'll make room." Lynch conceded.

"Thank you John when can I expect you?" Anne asked cordially.

"Tomorrow afternoon." Lynch replied.

"Great, see you then, bye." Anne said hanging up. She took the plate up to Kim.

"Kimmie, we have to talk.." Anne said as she entered Kim's room.


	2. Chapter 2

"I have a lot to tell you and not a lot time to do it in." Anne said sitting on Kim's bed.

"So a bad time mom." Kim said.

"I know Kimmie but I have no choice so you're going to have to suck it up." Anne said plainly. Kim looked at her mother like she'd been slapped.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"You're special, you always have been." Anne said face softening.

"Yeah…"Kim replied.

"You're about to hear something that may make you hate me forever, but you have a right to know. Your father, well, he isn't your father." Anne said hesitantly. She took out a battered photograph.

"Who's this?" Kim asked.

"Your father, his name is Alex."

"I have his eyes." Kim said.

"You sure do." Anne said sadly.

"That's why dad was so weird about Ron!" Kim exclaimed.

"Yes, he didn't want to see history repeat itself." Anne said.

"Ron, wouldn't have ran out on me, he would've manned-up, you know that." Kim said.

"Yes I did and I knew Josh was trouble from day one. Secretly we all hoped you and Ronald would have started dating." Anne said gently.

"Dad had an odd way of showing it, besides we'd known each other too long, it would've been like dating a sibling." Kim said shaking her head, that's when the headache began. She pinched her nose bridge between her thumb and index finger.

"Kimmie, are you alright?" Anne asked.

"My head hurts…" She said.

"Oh no, it's starting already. Lay down sweetie, relax as best you can." Anne said.

"What's starting?" Kim whimpered.

"You're manifesting." Anne said.

"Manifesting what?" Kim asked, the pain getting worse.

"We'll find out soon enough…" Anne said soothingly.

"Why didn't you tell me until now?" Kim asked.

"Your father has and always will love you Kimmie." Anne said.

"You're being evasive." Kim said.

"Because you had no need to know, you could have stayed blissfully unaware and had a normal life." Anne said.

"And now?"

"Now, sadly your life will be anything but. I worked on a government project shortly after college, a secret government project, I wanted out. The man you met today introduced me to your father, we hit it off and he married me despite being pregnant out of wedlock." Anne said.

"Uh huh, so the drama." Kim said.

"Yes, quite." Anne agreed.

"So what was he like?" Kim asked weakly.

"Alex?"

"Yeah."

"Well, he was very handsome as you can see. He was dashing; he'd been places and done things I'd only dreamed about in my sheltered little academic life. He was a swashbuckling hero come to life." Anne said with a sad smile at the recollection.

"When was the last time you saw him?" Kim asked.

"The day after you were conceived." Anne said.

"Did he bail on you?" Kim asked.

"He had to ship out to another war zone." Anne said.

"And you never heard from him again?" Kim asked.

"No, then I met your father." Anne replied.

"You do love dad, right?" Kim asked.

"Of course I do." Anne said.

"Good." Kim said falling asleep.

"Good night, Bubble-butt." Anne said tucking her daughter in for the last time.

Anne walked down stairs and went to the liquor cabinet. Poured herself some scotch and went and sat in the easy chair, the shotgun resting on the arm rests.

"Twenty years and I'm still living in fear." Anne said resentfully taking a sip from her glass.

Morning came all too soon as the sun through the blinds woke Anne, she'd called the hospital earlier and cashed in some vacation time, so unless it was an emergency she couldn't be reached.

Kim thrashed in her sleep, sweating bullets.

_Everyone wanted her time__,__ cheer practice, yearbook, kung fu, family time, her studies, Josh; and Ron was dead and died hating her because there wasn't enough of her to go around. They swirled around her in a maelstrom their voices blending together in a cacophony of noise._

"_Alright, alright fine I'll do it!" she pleaded trying to appease them all, all at once. She got an idea… Painfully she tore herself in half and another Kim grew from it and went to cheer practice. She did it again and sent that Kim to do yearbook, and another to kung-fu, and another to hit the books and another to spend time with the folks. She kicked josh in the nuts. Slowly but surely, one by one the noise died down as each got their pound of flesh. Only Ron remained._

_Check it out KP you're your own sidekick." He chuckled walking off into the light._

She awoke crying.

"Hey, don't cry we'll get through this. We can do anything remember?" she heard herself say and felt someone stroking her hair soothingly. She opened her eyes and saw herself staring back at her.

"Yeah, get a grip." Another Kim said sitting at the foot of her bed.

"Group hug!" yet another Kim said behind her wrapping her arms around her.

"Come on get dressed." A Kim said coming from the closet with an outfit.

"Where did you all come from?" Kim asked scarcely believing her eyes,

"From you." They all answered in unison.

"Can you go back?" She asked.

"Duh, we live in your head the rest of the time." The one at the foot of the bed said.

Kim concentrated and they all faded from view.

"I have a superpower." Kim said.

"Kim, are you ok?" Her mother asked through the door.

"Fine feeling better now." She said nervously.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." Kim replied as Anne came in.

"Headache gone?"

"Yeah." Kim replied.

"So, what happened?" Anne asked.

"I got a superpower." Kim said flatly.

"Well, can I see it?" Anne asked.

"Promise not to freak out?"

"Ok, I promise." Anne said hoping it wasn't too strange.

Kim concentrated and another Kim slid out of her as an after image at first then solidifying into a person.

"Hi." The duplicate said.

"Oh dear god…" Anne said hand going to her mouth.

"I think I'm a clone now…" the duplicate sang off key as another one came into view.

"That's enough of that." The other one said.

"Sorry." The first one said sheepishly. Kim pulled them back in.

"At least I'll never be lonely." Kim shrugged.

"Kim there are people who would exploit you for your abilities…"

"Like Global Justice?" Kim asked.

"Worse. You'd be a cannon fodder factory." Anne replied.

"So what are we going to do?" Kim asked not liking the look in her mother's eyes.

"I'm going to send you to live with a friend." Anne replied.

"Wait, what?" Kim asked.

I have a friend from the old days, his name is John Lynch, and he'll teach you to use your powers." Anne said.

"My power is pretty cut and dry, mom." Kim said.

"He's going to keep you safe, no more arguments, this isn't open to debate, you're going." Anne said arms crossed. Kim stepped back, she'd never seen her mother like this.

"Where am I going?" Kim resigned.

"La Jolla California." Anne said simply.

"Oh, so I guess this is it." Kim said.

"Sadly yes." Anne replied hugging her daughter. Just then a noise came from the back yard.

"Kimmie, get to packing." Anne said hefting the shotgun.

"Mom?"

"Do it, if you hear gunshots escape out the window." Anne replied heading down to the sliding door. She opened it to find a short teenage boy built like a fire plug checking in windows.

"Can I help you?" Anne asked holding the shotgun to the back of his head.

"Whoa chill out lady, I'm a friend." He said hands up.

"Fuck you; I don't know you, inside now." Anne replied icily walking him inside.

"Ok, Ok! I'm goin'!" the boy said on the edge of panic. Just then the door bell rang. Anne swore under her breath and went to the door.

"Not one word long-hair." Anne threatened. The boy nodded and she opened the door after hiding the shotgun out of view. Anne came face to cleavage with a buxom redhead.

"Hello, my name is Caitlin Fairchild; I'm here on behalf of John Lynch." She said pleasantly.

"Oh of course come in." Anne said. Caitlin walked past her, Anne shut the door hefted the shotgun and stuck it in her back.

"My deal was with John, not some strumpet and a long hair." Anne said plainly.

"I take exception to that remark. Do you know how hard it is to find clothes in my size?" Caitlin replied.

"Are you any relation to Alex Fairchild?" Anne said.

"Yes ma'am he's my absentee father." Caitlin said plainly.

"Oh dear, so he makes a habit of jilting women?" Anne asked a trace of bitterness entering her voice.

"I have another sister in the car." Caitlin said hands up.

"Can't wait to meet her." Anne said.

"Certainly not with you waving a gun around!"Caitlin said turning and taking a hold of the barrel and bending it down with one hand.

"Maybe now we can talk like civilized people?" Caitlin asked with a small smile at Anne's shocked reaction.

"John Lynch, where is he?" Anne asked.

"Right behind you, Anne." An older man with thinning brown hair and a scarred cybernetic eye said.

"John, I hate it when you do that." Anne said putting a hand to her chest.

"Meet the rest of the children." He said gesturing to the others.

"Hey, I'm Roxy." A shorter girl with black hair and bright pink bangs said.

"Bobby, a guy said with short blond hair said.

"Sarah Rainmaker, a native american girl with long black hair said.

"Just call me Grunge. The short boy said.

"And you've already met Caitlin." Lynch said.

"Where's Kimberly?" Lynch asked.

"Getting packed." Anne said simply.

"I'm sorry Anne but sooner we get away the better, has she manifested yet?"

"Yes."

"What can she do?" Grunge asked.

"You have to see it to believe it." Anne said.

"Ok mom, I'm ready." Km said coming down stairs with a suit case.

"Kimmie, you want to show Mr. Lynch your super power?" Anne asked.

"Do I have to?"

"Please?" Anne asked with a perfectly executed puppy dog pout.

"Ok, ok." Kim said as the after images slid from her body and solidified into clones.

"Happy?" the five of them said in unison.

"Oh, that's creepy." Roxy said.

"The gen-factor never ceases to amaze me." Caitlin said.

"Check it out we're a chorus line." One of Kim's duplicates said.

"They're self aware?" Lynch asked.

"Is that unusual?" Kim asked.

"The genetic coding that gives you your abilities is far from an exact science." Lynch replied.

"You said you had another sister?" Anne asked Caitlin.

"Yes, Roxy here." Caitlin said.

"Come on Kim, join the club, hell, we almost have enough for a support group at this rate." Roxy said flippantly.

"What club?" Kim asked.

"The mom was ditched by Alex Fairchild club, no offense." Roxy said turning to Anne.

"None taken, I've met a wonderful man since." Anne said.

Kim pulled her duplicates back.

"Say your goodbyes we need to go." Lynch said plainly rounding up the rest of them up and ushering them out the door.

"Well, I guess I'll see ya when I see ya." Kim said hugging her mother.

"I'm so sorry, Kimmie." Anne said.

"For what?"

"All of this." Anne said.

"Just another sitch, I'll get through it. I always do. Goodbye mom. " Kim replied, heading out the door with her suitcase barely holding tears at bay.


	3. Chapter 3

Kim said hardly a word on the way back to California.

"So Kim what do you do for fun?" Caitlin asked.

"I don't…" Kim said looking out the window.

"Got a boyfriend?" Roxy asked.

"Used to." Kim replied.

"What happened?"

"I put him through a wood-chipper." Kim said sarcastically.

"Ever think about switching to girls?" Sarah asked.

"No, I can't stand girls, glad I'm not one." Kim replied still looking out the window.

"Then what are you?" Sarah asked.

"A space alien." Kim replied.

"Wow, it's like dealing with Bobby in the beginning." Roxy said.

"I believe the words she's looking for are: leave me alone." Bobby said.

"What he said." Kim replied resting her head against the glass.

"Ok. When you're ready." Caitlin said.

"You'll be the first to know." Kim said dozing off.

_Kim stood at Ron's grave. _

"_You treated him like a dog!" a voice said. Kim turned to see Yori standing there. _

"_I wanted to make him happy; he could have been so much more." The female ninja continued._

"_Then why didn't you?" Kim asked._

"_He wanted to return to his mistress. Maybe he enjoyed it? Being mistreated… Loyalty was one of his more admirable traits." Yori said with a shrug._

"_What happened to the famous Japanese etiquette?" Kim asked._

"_We are not in Japan." Yori replied drawing a knife and stabbing Kim in the stomach._

Kim woke with a start. Their meeting hadn't gone quite that bad at Ron's funeral; Yori was, of course, unfailingly polite but the look in her eyes spoke volumes.

"You ok?" Grunge asked.

"Bad dream, I'll be fine." Kim said steadying herself.

"Kim we don't have a house keeper so you'll have to your own cleaning." Lynch said.

"How does this differ from home?" Kim asked.

"Good, glad to see we understand each other." Lynch replied.

"How do you prefer to be addressed?" Kim asked him.

"Mr. Lynch, will do fine." He replied.

"Ok." She shrugged.

The rest of the ride was largely uneventful. Kim dozed most of the way.

"I'm surprised you haven't asked what we do." Roxy said.

"Meh, you'll tell me when you're ready." Kim said.

"My power's kinda lame, I control gravity." Roxy replied.

"You call controlling one of the main forces of the universe lame? If you took the time to crack a physics book you'd find quite the contrary. Does the term black hole mean anything to you?" Kim asked mildly irritated.

"Black hole, you mean like Grunge's gut?" Roxy asked.

"As in the gravitational phenomenon that not even light can escape, hence its name?" Kim asked.

"Heavy." Roxy said.

"Indeed." Kim replied.

"I control the weather." Sarah replied, Kim face-palmed.

"I generate plasma." Bobby said.

"I take on the properties of whatever I touch." Grunge said.

"Super strong and nigh invulnerable." Caitlin said.

"And I'm the one woman cheer squad. Freakin' great, this must be my karmic adjustment for Ron." Kim said.

"Who's Ron?" Caitlin asked.

"My best friend…was my best friend…he died. I treated him like crap, he wanted to protect me from my scumbag boyfriend and I didn't listen, I stopped talking to him all together and the day I was going to say I'm sorry I didn't get the chance, he got hit by a car, his injuries were fatal, and I was there when they scarped him off the pavement. I threw up… I-I couldn't help it…." Kim said shell shocked by the recollection. The rest of the group just looked at her dumbfounded.

"The first words out of the girl's mouth who hit him were: My dad's gonna kill me! It took the star quarterback and the strongest cheerleader on the squad to drag me off of her." Kim said smiling a little.

"How strong can a cheerleader be?" Roxy asked.

"Tara held up the pyramid, Imagine holding up not only the girl on your shoulders but the two other girls standing on her." Kim said.

"You knew the cheer squad?" Grunge asked.

"I was the captain." Kim said plainly.

"Cheerleaders aren't athletes they're for decoration." Sarah said.

"Fuck you." Kim said rolling her eyes and flipping her off, much to astonishment of everyone in the van.

"Years of gymnastics, dance, choreography, and practice. Know what the hell you're talking about before you make judgments." Kim said angrily.

"Kim calm down. I won't have you acting this way." Lynch said sharply.

"Oh, I take it Sarah hmph.." Kim started before a duplicate put a hand over her mouth.

"Someone's cranky when her blood sugar gets low." The duplicate apologized.

"That is amazing." Caitlin said.

"Hrmmmm." Kim growled.

"Prime, you promise to behave? Anybody got something to munch on? She's too polite to ask." The clone asked; her hand still over Kim's mouth.

"You called her prime?" Caitlin asked.

"Yeah, she** is** the first. We all live in her head." The clone explained.

"So you're all different aspects of her personality?" Caitlin asked.

"Something like that, I'm the responsible one." The clone said.

"Is there a bitch in there?" Roxy asked.

"Yes, you don't want to meet her." The clone said shaking her head.

"I think we did, briefly." Sarah said.

"Could you please not antagonize us we're going through a tough time." The clone replied.

"The grieving process is quite unpleasant and we're racked with guilt, so the last thing we need are your ignorant views compounding the situation." Another clone said.

"Which one are you?" Roxy said.

"I'm the smart one." The other clone replied.

"Is there a dumb one?" Grunge asked.

"I prefer to think of myself as the fun one." Yet another clone said.

"Kim pull them in we're running out of room." Lynch said. Kim pulled them back with some effort.

Caitlin offered Kim a granola bar. She chewed on it sullenly.

"Control is going to be an area of focus for you, Kimberly." Lynch said.

"Alright, anything is possible for a Possible." Kim replied.

"Family motto?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah." Kim said.

"You're not like Wego." Lynch said.

"No, Wego just makes carbon copies; mine talk to me and apparently have my best interests at heart." Kim said.

"Of course if you die so do they." Lynch said matter-of-factly.

"Am I nuts?" Kim asked.

"No, your powers were formed in a moment of stress, and that moment shapes them." Lynch said.

"So because I hated having so much on my plate, this gen factor, made it so I could clone myself?" Kim asked.

"As far as we can tell." Lynch replied.

"Why is this happening?" Kim asked.

"You inherited it from your father." Lynch replied.

"The serial man-ho." Kim said.

"Alex was the type who could fall in love a hundred times a day." Lynch said.

"Not good if your occupation makes it so you have to leave suddenly for protracted periods of time." Caitlin said.

"Have you met him?" Kim asked.

"Yes, he…likes his freedom." Caitlin said choosing her words carefully.

"I just won't talk to him." Roxy shrugged.

"You ever want to meet him?" Caitlin asked.

"Not at this point. My reaction wouldn't be conducive to a long term relationship." Kim said.

"Huh?" Grunge asked.

"She'd kick him in the slats." Roxy said.

"No, I'd use a dim-mak technique to render him impotent." Kim said.

"Uh, you can do that?" Grunge asked.

"Sure." Kim said crossing her arms.

"Why didn't you do it to the scumbag?" Bobby said.

"Didn't think to…too angry." Kim said.

"I really am a nice person!" a clone said before Kim pulled it back in.

"What she said." Kim said.

"Talk about a whole new definition of talking to yourself." Bobby said.

"Yeah…." Kim trailed off.

"What's up?" Roxy asked.

"I just realized I'm going to California. I'm very fair skinned. I don't tan I burn." Kim said.

"Lots of sunscreen." Lynch said.

"And your pick of guys to apply it." Roxy said.

"I think I'm going to wait on that." Kim said.

"Please don't tell me you're in that all men are scum phase of the post break up." Bobby said.

"No, decent guys exist, Ron was living proof. Besides I can't hate men I relate better to them than women." Kim said.

"You and Ron were friends that long?" Caitlin asked.

"Since Pre-k so about…four years old." Kim said thinking back.

"Wow, that's a long time." Caitlin said.

"Yes, we were born within a week of each other. How weird is that?" Kim asked.

"Bet he never forgot your birthday." Roxy said.

"No, never." Kim said smiling a little.

"What did he look like?" Caitlin asked. Kim got her wallet out and opened it.

"Kinda goofy lookin'." Roxy said.

"That's my Ron." Kim sighed.

"Why didn't you guys date?" Bobby asked. Caitlin gave him a look.

"I've been getting that a lot after his death. Life got in the way, the usual excuses…I'm beginning to wish we had. It's like nap time you don't know what you have until it's gone." Kim said with a sigh.

"You liked nap time in school?" Roxy asked.

"No, I was a hyper-active child, Ron loved it." Kim said.

"Was he not exactly…driven?" Caitlin asked.

"He was a slacker, but he reminded me to stop and enjoy life while I could. He'd say we aren't going to be young forever, KP." Kim said.

"KP?" Bobby asked.

"My initials." Kim replied.

"None of you can call me that, ever." Kim said.

"Fair enough." Bobby said.

"Well, Kim this is home for the foreseeable future." Mr. Lynch said pulling into the drive way of the huge beach house.

"Hope you brought a bathing suit." Roxy said.

"Right here." Kim said gesturing to her suitcase as everyone piled out. Grunge ducked behind the van.

"What's with you?" Kim said.

"Creepy neighbor. I think he hates us." Grunge said.

"I'll get to the bottom of that later, now I need a shower." Kim said.

"Yeah, I'll show ya where that is." Roxy said.

"Thanks." Kim replied hefting her suitcase.

"Nice place huh?" Grunge asked.

"Yeah." Kim said not mentioning the Senior's villa.

"Pool out back hot tub and the ocean a hundred feet that way." Roxy said.

"Bathroom's right over here, lock the door, the guys don't know any better sometimes." Roxy continued leading Kim away.

"I think a flying bar of soap will disabuse them of the notion." Kim said plainly.

"That's kinda harsh." Roxy replied.

"That's what it took with the twee-er my twin brothers." Kim said.

"Twin brothers?"

"Yeah they dress alike, finish each other's sentences, and have their twin language." Kim said.

"Freaky." Roxy said.

"You get used to it." Kim shrugged.

"And here's your room." Roxy said.

"Uh it looks like somebody already lives here." Kim said.

"Yeah me, until Mr. L gets the den cleared out we're sharing." Roxy replied.

"Don't make fun of my pandaroo." Kim said.

"Hey, I have a batterfly." Roxy said hands up.

"Glad to see we understand each other." Kim said heading in.

"So yeah I just wanna get this outta the way, Grunge and I are dating so if we…ya know… need alone time…"

"Say no more I'll sleep on the couch." Kim said with a dismissive gesture as she unpacked.

"Whoa never figured you for the thong type." Roxy said.

"Last boyfriend had me wear them and I liked them." Kim said.

"At least you have the ass for it." Roxy said.

"And you don't?" Kim asked skeptically.

"I used to think I needed to lose weight but Mr. L talked to me about it." Roxy said.

"We're built about the same. If you lost weight you'd blow away if someone sneezed." Kim said.

"Yeah it was pretty dumb." Roxy said chagrinned.

"Ok got my bathing suit." Kim said holding up a blue one-piece.

"Kim, this is California, you can't seriously wear that." Roxy said.

"What do you have?" Kim asked. Roxy held up a leopard print bikini.

"I've never owned one of those my dad wouldn't allow it." Kim said.

"Your dad's not here, now is he?" Roxy said with a conspiratorial grin.

"You're right." Kim said setting her jaw.

"Ok, you get freshened up and we'll hit the mall, this is gonna be awesome!" Roxy exclaimed.


	4. Chapter 4

Kim walked with Roxy around the mall. It was the most normal she'd felt in weeks. Mr. Lynch had given her some money to buy things; she'd never had an allowance before. It had always been doing odd jobs babysitting mowing lawns that sort of thing. She had way more leisure time than she was comfortable with.

"So tell me about yourself." Roxy asked.

"What's to tell?" Kim asked.

"There's gotta be more to you than being an over achiever." Roxy replied.

"I'm a regular girl." Kim replied.

"Right and I'm the queen of France." Roxy chuckled.

"I was hyper as a kid so instead of medicating me into a stupor my parents directed my energy to more positive ends.

"Isn't that really stressful though?"

"Why do you think I duplicate myself?" Kim asked.

"Touché." Roxy replied.

"Yeah, so why can't I wear my swimsuit again?"

"How do you expect to catch a guy in that?" Roxy replied.

"Maybe I don't want to." Kim said.

"You will eventually. I don't care what you say, yeah it sucks now, but you're gonna miss it." Roxy said.

"It?" Kim asked.

"Ya know; sex." Roxy said.

"It formed the sole reason he wanted to be with me." Kim replied.

"So you met a scumbag, it happens, the point is, contrary to what Sarah says they aren't all bad." Roxy replied.

"How would you know?" Kim retorted.

"I've dated a lot of losers, then I found Grunge; my dude in shining armor." Roxy replied.

"Must be nice." Kim said.

"Oh sure, he has his douche bag moments, but by and large he's a good guy." Roxy said.

"Because you're so unbiased." Kim smiled.

"Yeah, he's better than the last one, that's for sure." Roxy replied.

"What was he like?" Kim asked.

"Let's just say he prided himself on his ability to write my name in the snow after a bender." Roxy said.

"Yeah I can see why Grunge would be better. Why do you guys call him Grunge anyway?" Kim asked.

"His real name is Percival Edmund Chang. So we call him Eddie or Grunge." Roxy said.

"He looks like a nice guy, truth be told he kinda reminds me of Ron a little." Kim said.

"That gonna be a problem?" Roxy asked concerned.

"No, I'll get over it." Kim said.

"So I'm thinkin black." Roxy said changing the subject.

"Huh?"

"Your bikini color." Roxy said.

"Oh, ya think so?" Kim asked.

"Or a well padded white one." Roxy said thoughtfully.

"Why well padded?" Kim asked.

"It'll be see-through otherwise. Then the guy will come runnin'." Roxy replied.

"Yeah, that'd be bad." Kim said eyes down.

"You're not used to this much freedom are you?" Roxy asked.

"What was your first hint?" Kim asked as they walked into a bathing suit shop.

"Just call it a hunch. We went through the same thing with Kat." Roxy smiled.

"Kat?"

"Caitlin, sorry." Roxy said.

"Unless she was raised in a convent…."

"She didn't always look like that, its part of her powers, she used to be a ninety pound weakling with coke bottle glasses." Roxy replied.

"Oh, wow look at this." Kim said holding up a positively scandalous swimsuit.

"You'd need some landscaping done for that one." Roxy chuckled.

"No thanks that's a pain enough as it is." Kim said putting it back.

"The things we do to be pretty…god I'm sounding like Sarah, new topic." Roxy said.

"Ok, is Caitlin seeing anyone?" Kim asked browsing the shelves.

"Weirdly enough, no, she's the only virgin left on the team." Roxy said.

"Nothing wrong with that, I wish I hung on to mine." Kim replied regretfully.

"Yeah, I made that mistake too." Roxy said patting Kim on the shoulder.

"It's weird having two sisters I never even knew about." Kim said.

"Yeah, well like I said; we nearly have enough for a support group." Roxy said.

"At least we found each other." Kim said.

"How about this one? A little sexy but not too much skin." Roxy said holding up a yellow two piece.

"Found one in pink, I'm going to try something different." Kim said checking the top.

"What up with the top?" Roxy asked.

"Nothing, just making sure I don't put somebody's eye out when I don't get out of the pool." Kim replied blushing a little.

"That's gonna happen anyway." Roxy said.

"No, mine are really bad; I'm totally self conscious about it." Kim said quietly.

"Oh, yeah, I can see how that would bug ya." Roxy replied as a girl literally ran into them.

"Hey watch it!" Roxy said annoyedly.

"Get outta my way!" the girl said flipping out a butterfly knife. Kim sprang into action disarming her with a crescent kick.

"You're totally, going to pay for that bikini clutched in your fist, right?" Kim asked assuming a ready stance without even thinking.

"That was assault! I'm suing this store!" the girl said.

"You pulled a knife; I'll claim self-defense." Kim replied.

"You're already banned from this store for shop lifting." The sales attendant said arms crossed. Kim C-stepped around her and tripped her at the same time and sat on her.

"She's not going anywhere. Call the police." She said.

"They're already on their way. Hey wait a sec… you're Kim Possible." The sales attendant said.

"What? Goddamn it why do people always fucking confuse me for her? It's such a pain in the ass!" Kim said.

"Whoa, she doesn't swear like that, sorry for the confusion." The attendant said.

"Yeah, she's such a fucking goody-goody." Kim said keeping the act up.

"Then why'd you stop her?"

"To, ya know, maybe score some free stuff." Kim said hopefully.

"Sorry this is a business not a charity, half off." The attendant haggled.

"Works for me." Kim said as mall security arrived and apprehended the girl. Kim and Roxy were sent on their way after paying half price.

"What was that back there?" Roxy asked.

"Kung fu?" Kim asked.

"No, that bit about you not being you." Roxy replied.

"The government types my mom is hiding me from necessitate a low profile." Kim said.

"But the swearing." Roxy asked.

"I don't usually do that, got to admit it felt kinda liberating. I should change my hair style too." Kim said.

"You got a fresh start. Go all out." Roxy encouraged.

"Not on my allowance; back to odd jobs." Kim said.

"No way, that'll draw attention to the house. I can do hair, I did this myself. " Roxy said pointing to her dye job.

"I guess I can give it a shot." Kim said.

"That's the spirit." Roxy said as they got to the parking lot. She then took out a cigarette and fumbled around for her lighter.

"I, uh, didn't know you smoked." Kim said.

"Tryin' to quit. Where's my damn lighter?" Roxy said. Quick as a snake Kim snatched the cigarette from her lips.

"That's mine!"Roxy exclaimed.

"You're trying to quit." Kim reminded her snapping it between her fingers.

"That was my last one!" Roxy said in horror.

"Yes, I bet Grunge loves sticking his tongue in a mouth that tastes like an ashtray." Kim replied nonplussed.

"Gotta admit that's a new tactic." Roxy said.

"If you don't know the health risks of smoking you've probably been living under a rock. I didn't want to patronize you." Kim replied.

"I have Caitlin for that." Roxy groused.

"I'm sure she cares too. She doesn't strike me as the type to lord something over someone." Kim said.

"Nah, she's so nice it's almost unbelievable." Roxy replied. Kim handed her a pen.

"What's this for?"

"Something to do with your hands, I remember when Ron's dad was quitting smoking." Kim said.

"He was a big part of your life, huh?" Roxy asked.

"Inseparable up until the end. Why didn't I listen to him? He was right all along." Kim replied shaking her head.

"Did you have a crush on the scumbag?" Roxy asked.

"A huge one." Kim admitted.

"He was killing your cloud; I mean you finally had him and now you've got your friend telling you exactly what ya didn't want to hear, makes perfect sense." Roxy shrugged unlocking the van.

"You sure have a lot of experience at relationships." Kim said.

"I'm just a girl who's made a lot of mistakes and learned from most of them." Roxy said.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Kim asked.

"I guess." Roxy replied.

"You, uh, ever have unprotected sex?" Kim asked uncomfortably.

"Once or twice, let me tell ya something, for us girls it doesn't change much. If anything a condom increases hang time, and if he's wearin' a ribbed one that's even better just don't put it on him inside out, then they come way too fast." Roxy said.

"Josh bugged me for it towards the end." Kim said.

"You stuck to your guns right?" Roxy asked.

"Of course." Kim said.

"Want to hear a man beg? Let him think he even has a chance of goin' bareback with you. They'll beg like they're freakin' three years old. You gotta be firm with em'." Roxy said.

"If you're not?" Kim asked.

"Well, its how I came to be if my mom's to be believed, so from one accident to another welcome aboard." Roxy replied.

"Cheery." Kim said.

"Isn't it though?" Roxy asked.

"Your mom was cool, right?" Kim asked.

"She was never around, always workin'. How do you think I was able to run wild in the streets?" Roxy asked.

"Oh." Kim said.

"I wasn't abused or anything if that's what you're getting at." Roxy said.

"That's good." Kim replied not knowing what else to say.

"So do you want to keep your hair long or shorten it up?" Roxy asked changing the subject.

"I was think two long pig-tail braids." Kim said.

"Ok, there Pipi Longstockings." Roxy chuckled.

"You want to help me or not?" Kim asked testily.

"Hey it's your hair." Roxy conceded as they pulled into the drive.

"That's right." Kim pouted.

"Next thing you know you'll be getting a tattoo." Roxy said.

"Baby steps." Kim said.

"Ok ok, they don't hurt too bad once the endorphins kick in." Roxy said.

"Where's yours?" Kim asked.

"On my ass." Roxy replied.

"You know, if you don't want to tell me that's ok." Kim said.

"No, seriously it's on my ass." Roxy said plainly opening the door.

"There's a conversation I didn't want to walk in on." Bobby said hands up.

"Hey Bobby." Kim said.

"You look like you're feelin' better. Mr. Lynch wants to see you asap." He replied.

"Hair's going to have to wait." Kim said.

"It'll still be there when you're done you better go he doesn't like to be kept waiting." Roxy said.

"Office is that way." Bobby pointed out.

"Thanks." Kim said heading that way.


	5. Chapter 5

"You wanted to see me?" Kim asked poking her head into the office.

"How long have you known you're hypoglycemic?" Lynch asked plainly.

"This is news to me." Kim said.

"It would explain your mood swings."

"Honestly I didn't know. I'm not anorexic believe me." Kim said defensively.

"I believe you." Lynch said simply.

"Good because I'm a terrible liar." Kim said.

"I want to get one thing straight young lady; your pout won't work on me." Lynch said plainly.

"Hey, I learned it from my mother, you sure?" Kim pouted.

"Quite." Lynch said unimpressed.

"Ok then." Kim said dropping it.

"I don't care if you have to carry granola bars with you, you will start taking better care of yourself." Lynch said.

"Giving a teenager another excuse to eat? Sounds good to me." Kim replied.

"Glad to see we understand each other." Lynch said plainly.

"So, that's it?" Kim asked.

"Yes, dismissed." Lynch said.

"Good, I thought I was in trouble or something." Kim said relieved.

"Just wait." Lynch replied.

"I find your confidence overwhelming." Kim said nonplussed leaving his office.

"Watch your tone young lady." Lynch said.

"Sorry." Kim said heading away. When she got to her room the door was closed and she heard to sound of teenagers noisily sucking face.

"Ok that's out." Kim said heading down stairs to the kitchen. When she arrived Caitlin's jogging shorts clad rear was sticking out of the fridge.

"Oh hello." She said standing upright.

"Hey." Kim replied.

"Roxy and Grunge are going at it with bacchanalian intensity again?" Caitlin asked.

"You mean trying to suck out each other's filings, then yeah." Kim replied.

"I've read papers by both your parents; they're both experts in their respective fields." Caitlin said sitting at the table.

"Can't think of anything else to talk about?" Kim asked.

"Is it that obvious?" Caitlin asked sheepishly.

"What did you mean when you said our father likes his freedom?" Kim asked. Caitlin looked one way then the other.

"He's an irresponsible lout and a womanizer who wanted no part in raising a child, let alone three." Caitlin said plainly.

"Whose feelings are you sparing?" Kim asked.

"He and Mr. Lynch are good friends and served together in the service." Caitlin replied.

"So doesn't super strength mean not having to say you're sorry?" Kim asked.

"That's what separates me from, say Shego." Caitlin said with a small smile.

"You know about that?" Kim asked.

"I correspond with Wade from time to time." Catlin replied.

"You know he's twelve, right?" Kim asked.

"And he knows I'm a thirty-six year old mother of four, gotta love the internet." Caitlin replied.

"Roxy says you're still single…"

"Let me guess, why is that?" Caitlin finished.

"Well, yeah." Kim said.

"It's complicated." Caitlin said.

"Say no more." Kim said.

"Because on the inside this is who I am." Caitlin said taking out a photograph of a much smaller nerdier her.

"Instantaneous growth spurt of about a foot, and these." She said gesturing to her chest.

"I don't envy you." Kim said.

"That's refreshing." Caitlin said plainly.

"Roxy's been really nice." Kim said.

"She looks all tough, but deep down she's a softy." Caitlin said.

"What about you?" Kim asked.

"Me? I'm just a naïve farm girl from Oregon. What you see really is what you get, because I'm a terrible liar." Caitlin smiled.

"You too?" Kim asked.

"If they're doing anything questionable I'm the last to know about it. Not because I tattle, but because I have a terrible poker face." Caitlin said chagrinned.

"Oh, does that make you feel like an outsider?" Kim asked.

"Sometimes." Caitlin admitted.

"Don't worry I'm a goody-goody too." Kim said.

"Apparently, but if you hang out with Roxy you'll be doing fun stuff in no time." Caitlin said.

"If I can ever get into my half of the room." Kim said crossing her arms.

"I shared a room in college with someone like that, no wait, Alexa was way worse." Caitlin said shaking her head.

"I've slept on couches before." Kim resigned.

"It's just until the den get cleared out. It could be worse." Caitlin said.

"How?"

"They could be fooling around with you in the room. How awkward would that be?" Caitlin asked.

"College experience I hear talking?" Kim asked.

"Yes." Caitlin said blushing.

"Wow, how inconsiderate is that?" Kim asked.

"Very, but I got an education." Caitlin said.

"Do you see the positive in everything?" Kim asked.

"I do try, otherwise I'd go insane. What?" Caitlin asked as Kim's gaze drifted lower.

"Sorry, they're the biggest I've ever seen." Kim said turning red.

"I get that a lot, not to sound conceited or anything. I have to shop big and tall stores or make due." Caitlin said.

"Where's Bobby?" Kim asked changing the subject.

"Around here somewhere, I guess." Caitlin shrugged.

"What's he like?"

"I fancy myself an artist." Bobby said behind her making her jump.

"Bobby that wasn't very nice." Caitlin said sharply.

"I know, sorry Kim." He said.

"So Kat, just leaving or just getting back?" Bobby asked.

"Just got back." She replied.

"You said you were an artist?"Kim asked.

"Not seriously, I play for my own enjoyment." He said sitting at the table.

"Let me guess, guitar?" Kim guessed.

"Yeah, is that cool?" Bobby asked.

"My last boyfriend was a front man for a band." Kim replied.

"Well, I'm not a dick, so don't worry." Bobby said.

"Bobby's actually pretty quiet." Caitlin said.

"I'm mysterious, a man of mystery, who plays guitar…yeah I was goin' somewhere with that and it just fell flat." Bobby apologized.

"It's ok, I'm just glad you guys are so nice." Kim said.

"You won't be saying that after you get to know Grunge." Bobby said.

"Grunge is a nice guy, just a little weird." Caitlin said.

"Weird as in?" Kim asked.

"If you catch him staring at your rear, just remember he's harmless." Caitlin said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"If you catch Sarah staring at your rear…" Bobby started.

"…It means I like you." Sarah finished.

"Never even entertained the notion, I don't care what those kigo people say." Kim said.

"If you're ever up for experimenting let me know." Sarah offered.

"Heh, heh, I'll keep that in mind." Kim said uncomfortably.

"She hasn't been here a day and already your making a play for my sister." Caitlin said standing, hands on her hips.

"Would you rather I hit on you?" Sarah asked plainly.

"I'm guessing Roxy and Grunge get more action than anyone in the house." Kim said.

"You would be right." Bobby said.

"That's it, orgy in the basement!" Kim joked.

"She's kidding Sarah." Bobby said.

"I know." She sighed.

"Ever since Mr. Lynch curtailed your volunteer work you've been a pill." Caitlin said.

"I have way too much free time." Sarah replied.

"Ok, let's do the math; six teenagers in one house who can't really go anywhere…" Kim said.

"..Equals us killing each other or an orgy in the basement." Bobby finished.

"Where am I going to find a toga in my size?" Caitlin joked.

"The end is coming; Caitlin made a joke." Sarah said.

"I have a sense of humor." Caitlin said.

"Can't we all just get along?" one Kim's clones said over dramatically.

"You wanna make me a sandwich?" Kim asked, the clone saluted and went to work.

"Having clones has its advantages." Sarah said arms crossed.

"What now? Are you going to protest clone exploitation?" Bobby asked.

"Yes, I'm being horribly exploited!" the clone said sarcastically bringing Kim her sandwich, and standing behind her.

"Do you have a name?" Sarah asked. The clone looked at Kim thumbed at Sarah and circled her ear with her index finger.

"I'm a clone, a gen factor construct flavored by prime's sub conscious." The clone replied.

"That's kinda depressing." Bobby said.

"He's cute can we keep him?" The clone asked Kim, who immediately flushed in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Bobby." Kim said.

"I'm not." The clone said.

"Ugh! Bad clone!" Kim said pulling it back in.

"That's ok Kim; we're all under a lot of stress." Bobby said.

"Nothing a work-out won't fix." Kim said finishing.

"For you maybe." Sarah said.

"I'm going to go read; there's gotta be something in the house I haven't read." Caitlin said getting up.

"I'm gonna try not to lose my mind, see ya later, ladies." Bobby said.

"How long do they usually go at it?" Kim asked.

"Depends on Grunge if you catch my drift." Sarah said.

"Yeah, thanks for **that **mental image. " Kim said sarcastically.

"No problem." Sarah replied heading away, leaving Kim in the kitchen alone. That's when she realized her work out clothes were in her room. Bobby heard the thud on the table and went to investigate.

"Kim? Uh, you ok?" he asked.

"Peachy." Kim replied face down on the table.

"Your work-out clothes are upstairs, huh?" Bobby asked.

"Yes." Kim said exasperated.

"Want to hang out, maybe talk?" Bobby asked.

"Why?" Kim asked warily.

"I want to get to know my house mate." Bobby shrugged.

"He's lying he totally wants to get in our pants." A clone said.

"Yes, evil clone, you figured out my nefarious plan." Bobby said with an eye roll.

"Sorry, they just pop out." Kim said pulling back the clone.

"Yeah control is big part of mastering this thing." Bobby said.

"How do you do it?" Kim asked.

"I picture a door in my mind and I keep it closed. I'm the master of my power not the other way around." Bobby said.

"I know a plasma projector." Kim said.

"Yeah, Shego, Mr. Lynch actually hired her to help me get some control over my powers in the beginning. She's a charmer." Bobby said.

"If by a charmer you mean a bitch." Kim said.

"She has a softer side." Bobby said.

"Yeah saw a bit of that at Ron's funeral." Kim said.

"I couldn't imagine having a friend that long." Bobby said.

"Why? You're a good guy." Kim asked.

"I was shunted from foster home to foster home growing up, didn't get much of a chance." Bobby said.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you're so well adjusted." Kim said.

"I've had a long time to come out of my shell." He replied.

"I couldn't imagine living like that." Kim said.

"I couldn't imagine going around the world saving stuff." Bobby replied.

"Ron helped." Kim said.

"Must've been an amazing guy." Bobby said.

"I could tell ya stories." Kim said.

"I'd like to hear em' I mean if you don't mind." Bobby said.

"Sure, where to begin?" Kim said.

"How about the beginning?" Bobby asked.


	6. Chapter 6

Kim awoke on the couch. She was definitely going to have to talk with Roxy about their shared living situation. She sat up and her back popped. She couldn't take another night of this. Some toast and a glass of juice sat on the coffee table with a note that said "Kim's" on it. She ate the toast and drank the juice as she looked out the window at the neighbor's. Grunge said he hated them, she thought maybe he was over exaggerating a bit, just the same she was curious. She made her way to Mr. Lynch's office.

"Anything going on today?" She asked.

"No, why?" Lynch asked suspiciously.

"Got a mission and I'm takin' Bobby." Kim joked.

"Very funny, but no I have nothing planned for you today." Lynch said.

"Ok, bye then." Kim said heading away. She stopped and changed at the room.

"Hey sorry about last night, that was seriously uncool." Roxy said.

"I got to know Bobby better so it wasn't a total loss." Kim said.

"He's a nice guy." Roxy said.

"Yeah he is." Kim said.

"Hey if thing go well maybe you can sleep in his room." Roxy said.

"I just got to know him better; I'm not ready to go through the boyfriend thing again." Kim said blushing.

"Gotta get back on the horse sometime." Roxy said.

"Easy for you to say. I thought Josh was a decent guy too." Kim replied.

"No, I'm pretty sure Bobby's the real deal." Roxy said.

"How do you know?" Kim said.

"I trust him with my life." Roxy said simply.

"Yeah, about that Bobby said you guys are on the run from some agency?" Kim asked.

"Yeah I.O. they want us to exploit our powers."

"Sounds scary." Kim said.

"Oh, it gets better they have their own super team called the Deviants, bunch of freakin' psychos." Roxy said.

"Psychos?" Kim asked.

"You'll see when we fight'em in the simulator later on." Roxy said.

"Oh boy can't wait." Kim said sarcastically.

"So what are you doin' today?" Roxy asked.

"I'm going next door to get to the bottom of this." Kim said resolutely.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Roxy asked.

"Don't worry I'll bring back up." Kim replied.

"Ok, I don't know what his problem is but he mean mugs us whenever he sees us." Roxy said.

"Well I intend to find out." Kim said resolutely heading out.

She walked over next door. She hoped she could resolve this or she'd have to face facts and this guy was a cranky jerk it wasn't like they were having loud pool parties or anything. She got to the door and knocked. An attractive middle aged blonde woman got the door.

"Yes? Can I help you?" she asked.

"Carol who is it?" A man's voice came from inside the house.

"I live next door. I was wondering if I could talk to you a moment." Kim said politely as she could.

"Ok…Come in." Carol gestured. Kim stepped past her into the house.

"I hope I'm not interrupting breakfast." Kim said.

"No, you're fine." Carol assured her.

"Kim Possible?" A mountain of a man asked.

"Mr. Parr?" Kim asked surprised.

"She's a little young to be one of your fan club, Bob." Carol said.

"Sorry to hear about Ron." Bob consoled.

"Yeah, Mr. Parr and I met on a mission." Kim said.

"A mission?" Carol asked.

"Yeah wasn't that the one where Dr. Drakken had gotten a hold of some Baron Von Ruthless' design schematics?" Bob said.

"Yeah, those were the days." Kim said wistfully.

"So, uh…" Kim said looking at her shoes.

"The divorce was finalized three months ago." Bob said plainly.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that." Kim said.

"Don't be, I'm not. Don't ever get married, Kim." Bob said.

"Seeing as my first boyfriend turned out to be a total slime-ball…. Yeah I don't seeing it happening any time soon." Kim said.

"That's a shame. Need me to talk to him?" Bob asked conspiratorially.

"No, Mr. Parr that won't be necessary." Kim replied.

"Please call me Bob. Mr. Parr is what my ex-wife's lawyer calls me." Bob said plainly. Kim blinked.

"First time being on a first name basis with a grown-up, huh?" Carol asked.

"Yeah." Kim said.

"So what brings you to my door step?" Bob asked.

"Well, I live next door." Kim began.

"Wait, to live over there you'd need to have a super-power." Bob said.

"I do." Kim said simply.

"Cosmic rays, experimental chemicals?" Bob asked growing a little excited.

"Um, accident of genetics, actually." Kim said blushing.

"They just show recently then?" Bob asked.

"Yeah." Kim said.

"Well, what is it?" Bob asked.

"It's kind of embarrassing." Kim said blushing some more.

"Not all powers are fit for public showing, Bob." Carol chided the big man.

"Nothing gross… Here I'll show you." Kim said as a couple of clones slid out.

"Handy for household chores." Carol said.

"You coulda done worse." Bob said plainly.

"Like how?" Kim asked.

"I knew a guy with lacto-kinesis, the mental control of dairy products." Bob replied.

"Okay I see what you mean." Kim said pulling the clones back in.

"That's pretty cool." Bob said.

"Thanks, but the reason why I'm here is to ask you why you seem to hate my housemates." Kim asked.

"Here, come on. Carol we'll be in my study." Bob said leading Kim away.

"Ok, I'll let you know when lunch is ready." She replied.

When they got there Bob shut the door. In his study were relics of a career of super heroism all over the walls and shelves.

"Kim, what would you say if I told you the government had a way to give super powers to just anyone?" Bob asked.

"I'd say that's pretty scary." Kim replied.

"Well it happened. They called it Project Genesis." Bob said taking out a file folder.

"How do you know about it?" Kim asked.

"Come on, you don't get to be a superhero like I was without making friends high up in the government." Bob said.

"Closest I got was Dr. Director." Kim said.

"Yeah she's a charmer." Bob said sarcastically.

"So, Project Genesis?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, so anyway, they found this compound in a meteor and it gave people superpowers. The first test subjects were some kids from Go City when the meteor crashed in their back yard. Sounding familiar yet?" Bob asked.

"Shego." Kim said hand going to her mouth.

"We all knew she was gonna go bad." Bob said sadly.

"So, they tested it on some soldiers. The ones who survived and didn't go completely off the deep end got super powers." Bob said opening the folder to reveal pictures of the test subjects.

"Wait, that's him! That's my dad!" Kim said pointing at one of the pictures.

"So long story short these guys had kids of their own and Project Genesis set to rounding them up. Oh and look who else we have in here." Bob said taking out another picture.

"John Lynch." Kim read out loud.

"It's sad Kim, all I see in that house is scared kids and wasted potential. It's not them I have a problem with it's this Lynch guy. I don't trust him, hell, I don't even like him." Bob said plainly.

"Well, he's my best chance to stay safe through all this. My mom has faith in him." Kim said.

"Ya know something people keep trying to sell me on this whole shades of gray thing." Bob sighed.

"You too huh?" Kim asked.

"Some things in this world are just plain wrong, Kim, listen to your heart. That's the best advice I can give you at being a superhero." Bob said sagely.

"So…keep doing what I'm doing." Kim said.

"Pretty much. Sounds to me your weakness is going to be the boys." Bob said.

"I'm a teenager, it's apparently par for the course pardon the pun." Kim replied.

"So any other questions?" Bob asked.

"You know anything about a super group known as the Deviants?" Kim asked. Bob rummaged through some folders.

"Here we go. They're like your friends over there but well… evil little shitheads." Bob said.

"Anything specific?" Kim asked.

"Typical villain stuff, steal this, destroy that, and apparently they have no problem with killing folks. They're about your age too." Bob said.

"Fun, I may have to fight then at some point in a simulator." Kim said.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Bob asked his face darkening.

"That Mr. Lynch is gearing up for a show down? Yeah the thought had crossed my mind." Kim replied.

"The question is for what end?" Bob asked concernedly.

"Ok, logical conclusions; One, self defense if these guys serve Genesis they may want us for that. Two, Lynch has some spooky agenda and my mom's taste in men is no better than mine." Kim said plainly.

"One guy doesn't define your taste in men." Bob said.

"We like musicians." A clone said popping out unbidden.

"That's the embarrassing part." Kim said pulling the clone back in.

"Nothing some control won't fix and that comes with time." Bob said encouragingly.

"Either that or I have clone-tourettes." Kim said glumly.

"If you need a mentor, Kim, I'm willing to help." Bob said.

"I may take you up on that." Kim said gratefully.

"It won't be easy." Bob said.

"Nothing worth doing ever is." Kim said resolutely.

"First thing, you'll need a costume." Bob said.

"I have mission clothes." Kim said plainly.

"Not like what you're gonna need." Bob replied.

"One rule, no spandex." Kim said.

"Done." Bob said.

"Mr. Lynch won't let us leave for longer than a few hours at a time." Kim said.

"Luckily for you someone owes me a favor." Bob grinned as he got on a phone.

Roughly an hour later a short woman was let into the study.

"Alright dahling I'll just need some measurements and we can get started."She said. Kim looked taken aback.

"Don't worry Kim, Edna's a professional." Bob reassured her.

"Ok… wait I can't afford an Edna Mode Original!" Kim exclaimed.

"Don't worry dahling any friend of Robert's get's preferred customer status, and besides it's the least I can do for you getting back those designs from Camille Leon' for me." Edna said busily taking her measurements.

"I thought you looked familiar." Kim replied.

"What do you want it to look like?" Edna asked.

"My old mission clothes." Kim replied.

"Black sweater with olive drab cargo pants, not very flashy." Edna quipped.

"I'm trying to lay low." Kim said.

"As you wish." Edna said.

"Give it the works." Bob said.

"Of course goes without saying, dahling." Edna said. She was so intense Kim got tired just watching her.

"What style of mask will you be wearing?" Edna asked.

"Kim Possible has not and never will wear a mask." Kim said plainly.

"A bold statement, I love it!" Edna exclaimed.

"What do you mean by the works?" Kim asked uneasily.

"Oh the usual tear proof, bullet proof, flame resistant, and machine washable of course." Edna replied.

"I don't know what to say." Kim said. Bonnie would be so jealous.

"Let your heroic acts speak for you, dahling." Edna said.


	7. Chapter 7

"Xerox hurry up on your objective window!" Mr. Lynch barked. Kim hated her new code name. The simulator was frighteningly real luckily her team mates were there to back her up. The deviant know as frostbite had Bobby pinned down. The large black man seemed familiar to her; she couldn't put her finger on where she'd seen him though. She spawned two duplicates and took him to the ground. He has hot to the touch she thanked goodness for Edna's gloves that came with her costume it had been a bone of contention for Mr. Lynch, but she stood her ground no pervy spandex outfit for her. Between Caitlin rear hanging out and Rainmaker whole exposed right leg she was wondering who'd come up with these outfits in the first place. She subdued the large black man with a nerve strike and moved on. Just then a tall blonde ghosted through a wall and launched a kick she barely had time to parry. She answered with a kick of her own which passed right through her.

"Nice try." Sublime said smugly as she decked Kim with a fist like granite. Two of Kim's duplicates jumped her from behind and two more flanked her as Kim herself got up shakily. Rainmaker took the blonde out with a bolt of lightning.

"Thanks for the assist." The five of them said in unison.

"No problem, oh shit behind you Kim!" Sarah said as Kim ducked in time to avoid Powerhaus's mammoth fist as it smashed into a wall causing him to yell out in pain.

"So you aren't invulnerable." Kim said as she and her clones all dog piled the giant latino wrestling him to the ground. Kim choked him out while her clones held him down.

Caitlin knocked out Copycat in short order. Kim kicked herself for not neutralizing her first. Her fight with Professor Dementor had taught her mind control was extremely dangerous. Evo and Grunge were duking it out, the fact he'd assimilated a quarter had been the only reason he hadn't been disemboweled by Evo's claws. Meanwhile Roxy had Freestyle pasted to the ground with extreme gravity.

"Hey, Kim, help Grunge!" Roxy exclaimed. Kim and her clones ran over and knocked Evo to the ground then Kim got a wicked idea; she had each of her duplicates grab a limb and they tossed him into the air similar to a cheerleading maneuver only they didn't catch him and he hit the ground hard knocking him unconscious.

"Alright kids that all of them." Mr. Lynch said.

"Yeah, they're tough, I'll give them that." Kim said drawing her clones back in.

"Five on one aren't favorable odds, I don't care who you are." Sarah said plainly.

"It doesn't help that they aren't a very cohesive unit." Kim replied.

"Kim, can you come to my office after you hit the showers?" Mr. Lynch asked.

"Sure." She said heading off. Kim needed a talking-to from Mr. Lynch like she needed another hole in her head. Probably another team player speech, she'd had enough of that. She missed the good old days when it was her and Ron against two-bit villains. No government conspiracies, she could be home by dinner time and Ron was just down the street. She shook her head to clear it. No use pining for what she couldn't have there was only the now. Besides what did these kids know about fighting evil? They're lost and scared just like Bob said. Kim thought Mr. Lynch didn't approve of her spending so much time lately with Bob, but what was he going to do? Ground her? Well he could, but if she could sneak out of her parent's house this place couldn't be that hard.

She got out of the shower and toweled off. No Grunge spying on her thankfully. Was he truly that hard up? He got more action than any of them and she had to admit she was starting to miss it…NO! She couldn't think about that. It would only lead to more unnecessary complications, but Bobby was looking pretty good in that body suit and he played guitar, he was pretty good too… Kim took a cup of cold water from the bath tap and dumped it over her head; that did the trick as she toweled off again and got dressed. She was sure Mr. Lynch didn't want to be kept waiting as she hurried off.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked upon entering his office.

"Yes, I wanted to show you something. This was taken from the Middleton medical center yesterday." He replied switching on a monitor to show a black clad man in a ski mask killing a squad of men then turn and obviously addressing her mother in her office after pulling up the front of his mask. Just then he was attacked from behind by Evo and at first Kim thought the man was mortally wounded until she saw the wound close in seconds, and the man shot Evo and then beheaded him with a sword. The man said something pulled the ski mask back down and left.

"Where did you get this?" Kim asked.

"Security footage, tell me, Friend of yours?" Lynch asked.

"No, none of my enemies were killers at least not that I know of." Kim replied looking a little green at the graphic display of dismemberment.

"That squad, according to my sources, were confirmed I.O agents." Lynch said.

"So that man was protecting my mother?" Kim asked.

"Would seem that way." He replied.

"He looks more like one of yours." Kim observed.

"Any idea at all?" Lynch coaxed.

"No, none." Kim replied hands up.

"Any of your contacts would know?" Lynch asked.

"Not without facial recognition." Kim replied.

"Mr. Lynch, I have a question for you." Kim said plainly.

"Yes?" he asked.

"In the week I've been here I've noticed something; Bobby acts kind of strangely around you…" Kim started.

"Ever the detective. He's my son." Lynch replied.

"Ok explains a bit…" Kim said uneasily.

"I hope when the time comes you can forgive your father." Lynch said changing the subject.

"Well seeing as I won't be meeting him any time soon the point is moot, Mr. Lynch. Which reminds me I knew a couple of CIA guys with the last name Lynch; tell me any relation?" Kim asked pointedly.

"I don't think so. Tell me does the name Rick Dicker ring any bells?" Lynch replied.

"No, sorry." Kim lied.

"Oh, well that was the only CIA agent I've ever really had contact with." Lynch said with a smile that unnerved her to the bone. Kim hated lying nothing good ever came of it and typically led to being grounded or worse. Yet these were people who did it professionally, she couldn't hope to compete. The girl who could do anything felt like a tiny fish in a very large and perilous pond.

"Anything else you wanted to know?" Lynch asked.

"No, er, that's it thanks." She said.

"Alright try to stay out of trouble." Lynch said with a dismissive gesture. Kim headed to the living room to find Caitlin reading a book.

"Can I ask you a question?" Kim asked.

"You just did." Caitlin replied with a wry smile.

"Um, does your costume bother you?" Kim asked uneasily.

"Should it?" Caitlin asked, putting her book down.

"I mean it's not exactly modest." Kim said plainly.

"The top half is full coverage. I think the more appropriate question is does my costume bother you?" Caitlin asked.

"I suppose not, just culture shock I guess." Kim said.

"I have nothing to be ashamed of at least that's what Sarah says." Caitlin replied.

"I don't want to be seen as a wet blanket." Kim said sitting next to her new found sister.

"Don't worry that's my job." Caitlin replied putting a hand on her shoulder.

"We gonna finally do your hair or what?" Roxy said coming downstairs.

"Well, I wouldn't want to interrupt QT, with the boyfriend." Kim said with a small smile.

"Ok, ok point taken." Roxy said chagrinned.

"You two have fun." Caitlin said returning to her book.

"So, how's the neighbor? You've been over there a lot." Roxy said getting her supplies ready when they got back to the room.

"He's fine, turns out I knew him from back in my adventure days." Kim replied.

"No kiddin' so what's his problem?" Roxy asked.

"Just a misunderstanding, I sorted it out." Kim lied noting rather distastefully that was the second time today.

"Well, that's good. I mean the guy is huge, I wouldn't mess with him. So we goin' for the pig-tails or did you want to try something else?" Roxy asked.

"How about just some streaks?"

"What color?" Roxy asked shuffling through hair dyes.

"Red sounds good." Kim said hesitantly.

"Ok candy-apple red streaks comin' up." Roxy said and got to work.

"So, I noticed you've been eyeballin' Bobby." Roxy said a few minutes later.

"Is it that obvious?" Kim asked, blushing a bit.

"Hey, you could do worse, he's a good guy. I'll vouch for him." Roxy said conspiratorially.

"Great my next prospect has character references." Kim said.

"I'm taken, he knows Cat's way out of his league, and Sarah's a lesbian. So I'd say your chances are good." Roxy said plainly.

"What if I'm not who he's looking for?" Kim asked.

"The look on his face when you got out of the pool told me everything I needed to know. He digs you but since you just got out of a relationship he's keepin' his distance, ya know?" Roxy asked.

"So, I gotta make the first move?" Kim asked.

"Look, if it's one thing I've learned from this whole on the run thing is this: you only go around once." Roxy said.

"You're right…" Kim said.

"I sense a but coming on." Roxy said knowingly.

"We live together…" Kim said.

"Kim, we could be hauled back to IO tomorrow, you gotta live for today, cuz tomorrow might not come." Roxy said plainly.

"You're right." Kim said resolutely.

"So you're gonna talk to him?" Roxy asked encouragingly.

"Tomorrow." Kim said.

"It's a start." Roxy said face-palming.


End file.
